Bathroom accessories for aiding a person taking a bath or shower are abundant. One of such popular accessories is a bath sponge for use in helping to scrub the body. When using the bath sponge, a liquid soap is frequently used in conjunction such that the body can be lathered up and scrubbed with the bath sponge. However, holding a bath sponge in one hand while holding a bottle of liquid soap in the other is not a very convenient way of taking a bath or shower. It would be desirable to have a bath sponge that can automatically dispense a liquid soap while being used such that the necessity of using a separate bottle of soap is eliminated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bath sponge that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional bath sponge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bath sponge that is equipped with a built-in soap dispenser which can be filled with liquid soap.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bath sponge with a built-in soap dispenser and an activation switch to release the soap when desired.